Minor characters
This article is a list of minor characters that appear in the Metal Gear series. Canon characters Charlie Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Charlie was a Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon helicopter pilot who extracted Solid Snake and Holly White from Zanzibar Land, at the conclusion of Operation Intrude F014. He was originally supposed to also pick up Dr. Kio Marv as part of the operation, but a change of plans occured after the mission became more complicated and resulted in Dr. Marv's death. Charlie ended up running late to pick up Snake and Holly at the extraction point, which resulted in their being surrounded by Zanzibar Land forces and nearly getting killed, with him being 10 kilometers away when Snake arrived at the recovery point. He eventually managed to arrive at the last possible second and used the Dragoon's .62 machinegun turrets to wipe out the Zanzibar Land soldiers surrounding Snake and Holly. When Snake points out Charlie's tardiness, Charlie apologized and jokingly claimed that he "didn't want to disturb you two lovebirds and Holly!" Behind the scenes Charlie has the same radio frequency as Your #1 Fan. Children in Zanzibar Land Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake The children in Zanzibar Land were war orphans from around the world. They were saved by Big Boss, who intended to train and put them in the battlefield. Some of the children that Solid Snake encountered give him valuable information. Behind the scenes The children in Zanzibar Land, as well as Big Boss's plans to train them, were omitted in the Metal Gear 2 summary of the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid and its remake, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. In addition, in both the original and re-released versions of Metal Gear 2, the player is actually able to kill the children. However, the player is penalized with a loss of health if they kill a child. John F. Kennedy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ''(mentioned only) The 35th president of the United States of America and the first and only Catholic President. He was also one of the few Presidents in the 20th century to not have any previous ties with the Philosophers, something the CIA used to their advantage when trying to discredit The Boss.EVA's tapes In 1961, Kennedy authorized a CIA-sponsored operation to have Cuban Exiles try to retake Cuba from the dictator Fidel Castro in what is known as the The Bay of Pigs Invasion (the planning and preparation had taken place during the tenure of his predecessor, Dwight D. Eisenhower). The invasion ultimately failed when Kennedy, wanting to neither commit the United States to the invasion of Cuba nor risk going to war with Castro's Soviet allies, refused to authorize air support for the rebels. The following year, Kennedy agreed to hand over Russian defector Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov to the Soviets if they would withdraw their forward-deployed IRBMs and strategic bombers from Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crisis. As a result, the Philosophers lost faith in him. He was assassinated on November 22nd, 1963, and was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson. Indirectly, his assassination also acted as the biggest blow against Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev's power base, with GRU Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin and his extremist faction seizing the opportunity to revolt against him. Leonid Brezhnev '''Appearances:' Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''Brezhnev has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian government. (mentioned only) Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. When Colonel Volgin launched the Davy Crockett at the Sokolov Design Bureau, he was one of the people who claimed that the attack was instigated by the Americans. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Aleksei Kosygin were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev, of which the Dnipropetrovs'k and Moldavian mafias, which he had close ties to, were also suspected to have been a primary cause of his rise to power. However, with the majority of the Philosophers' Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. In addition, he was also involved in crushing the Prague Spring in 1968. As a direct result of both his coming into power as well as the economic stagnation, resulted in him promoting the SALT talks, as well as forcing various Soviet soldiers and personnel to stay on the San Hieronymo Peninsula in order to make it seem as though they were out of control soldiers if the base was ever discovered. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Brezhnev died of a heart attack in 1982. Aleksei Kosygin Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''Like Brezhnev, Kosygin has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Kosygin, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the current Russian regime. (mentioned only) A co-Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1980. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Leonid Brezhnev were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev. Kosygin died of health complications in 1980, two years before his co-conspirator. Richard Nixon Appearances: Metal Gear Solid novelization (as "Mr. President") Biography The 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) and the only person to resign from the Presidency. He was the first U.S. President that the Patriots had control over, since they were formed in early 1970s, after the FOX Unit's rebellion. Nixon was also involved in the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks Leonid Brezhnev was promoting, which was one of the reasons the Soviet base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was abandoned so the Soviets could go along with the deal without the United States ever knowing about the base. Nixon resigned in 1974, after his involvement in the Watergate Scandal was exposed by an FBI agent known as Deepthroat (a codename a familiar face would use in 2005). Nixon died of a stroke in 1994. Behind the scenes President Nixon's presumed first appearance in the Metal Gear series is the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson. The novel mentions a nameless gray haired U.S. President attending a meeting with Dr. Clark and the U.S. Army General in 1972 to oversee the success of the Les Enfant Terrible project, which his predecessor Lyndon B. Johnson had started. At the 2009 Tokyo Game Show's showing of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Hideo Kojima implied in his speech about the game that one of the events in 1974, Nixon's resignation from the Presidency, would factor into the events of the game. However, nothing relating to Nixon's resignation was identified in the final version. Gerald Ford Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only, as "the President") The 38th President of the United States (1974-1977), Gerald Ford succeeded Richard Nixon when he resigned from office as a result of the Watergate Scandal. One of his first acts, and one of the most controversial, during his run as President was granting a pardon to the Nixon administration. During his first few months in office, Ford went over to Vladivostok to meet with Leonid Brezhnev for the SALT II talks, spanning from November 21st to November 24th of that year. Hot Coldman used this to his advantage when conducting the Peace Walker project, as when he activated Peace Walker, most of the White House cabinet couldn't make the decision to make a nuclear strike due to their being in Vladivostok, forcing the military chain of command to make the decision as to whether to fire a retalitory strike thanks to false data supplied by Peace Walker to NORAD. Ford died of natural causes in 2006. EVA (NSA codebreaker) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (mentioned only) A former NSA codebreaker who, along with ADAM, defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960.ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. His identity was stolen by a Chinese spy during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Behind the scenes ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. Whether EVA, like ADAM, had actually faked his defection and continued to serve America by the CIA or truly defected was never specified. Naomi Hunter (original) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid (mentioned only) Dr. Naomi Hunter had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior to the Shadow Moses Incident. After her disappearence, her identity was stolen by the foster sister of Gray Fox. Liquid Snake's Pentagon spy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid (mentioned only) This unnamed person worked within the U.S. Department of Defense and was also an informant for Liquid Snake. He was never seen in person but Liquid mentioned him to Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, referring to him as "a spy in the Pentagon." He told Liquid of the DIA's FOXDIE and that Dr. Naomi Hunter had made some alterations to the virus' program, though no one knew how or why. This person may also have been the one who supplied Liquid the information about Jim Houseman's plans to blow away Shadow Moses with a bunker piercing nuclear warhead after Metal Gear REX was defeated, as Liquid seemed to know about this and hint to Snake that this was what will happen prior to the fight on top of REX. KGB Chief Director (1960s) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Biography After Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot spoke with the KGB Chief Director on the phone, regarding The Boss's death and the destruction of Groznyj Grad and the Granin research facility. The Director was disappointed that the facilities had been destroyed but Ocelot insisted that they were necessary sacrifices. Ocelot then assured him that Krushchev was finished and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Ocelot also suggested to the Director that they could use their knowledge on the events of both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater to blackmail America in future negotiations. Behind the scenes Though his name was not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3, the real-life KGB Director in 1964 (Vladimir Yefimovich Semichastny) did indeed participate in the ousting of Krushchev. In the voice casting sheet, under the Khrushchev bio section, it was also stated that the KGB Director supplied information relating to the situation in Tselinoyarsk to Khrushchev based on information from EVA.Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.htmlhttp://www.mgsaga.net/Archive-Leaked-MGS3-CB.htm Admiral Boorda Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only, as "Chief of Naval Operations") Admiral Michael Boorda was the 25th Chief of Naval Operations. He oversaw the development of the Arsenal Ship Project, until his unexpected death in May 1996, prior to the Phase II design. The project was then cancelled, freeing up the Pentagon's Black Budget, and allowing the development of Metal Gear REX to proceed undelayed. Though the CNO's death was officially ruled as suicide, rumors to the contrary circulated at the time.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. Boris Volgin Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (mentioned only) Boris VolginThe name "Boris" is never mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3, but can be inferred from Colonel Volgin's patronymic middle name (Borisovitch = Son of Boris). was a high-ranking officer in Stalin's Red Army, and was the father of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, who illegally inherited the Philosopher's Legacy during World War II from his money-laundering business, although his son would never know that Boris was the one who laundered the Legacy and had it until after Boris's demise. After Boris's death, his money-laundering business was bought out by a group known as the Assembly, and the Legacy through them was supplied to his son.Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.htmlhttp://www.mgsaga.net/Archive-Leaked-MGS3-CB.htm Behind the scenes According to director Hideo Kojima's commentary on Metal Gear Solid 3, it was originally intended that Boris Volgin had been murdered by his son, explaining how the latter acquired the Philosophers' Legacy. A still image of Colonel Volgin killing his father was also to be shown in the game, during the scene in which Aleksandr Granin describes the Legacy to Naked Snake, but was ultimately cut.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary3.html "This Shinkawa Theater sequence was originally composed of images of paintings, gold, and other treasures the Nazis hid, historical treasures. And images of the Second World War. Then the Colonel's father, and Colonel Volgin who killed his father. The entire thing ended up not being used. In the finished game it became images of files and text documents, and an illustration of Volgin's father." Julie Danziger Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only) The mother of Emma Emmerich.Rosemary: "Danziger is Emma's mother's maiden name, but she prefers Emmerich."Otacon: I haven't seen her since that day... but yes, I think so. I got a letter from Julie, her mother, after they moved back to England. She was married to Huey Emmerich while secretly having an affair with Huey's son, Hal, which later caused Huey to commit suicide when he learned of the affair. After Huey's death, Julie moved back to England with Emma and married a businessman named Robinson, who allegedly assaulted Emma. Despite moving back, Hal and Julie remained in contact by letters, to which she also told Hal about Emma's Aquaphobia, which was severe enough to prevent Emma from even wearing a bathing suit. Steve Appearances: Metal Gear The elder brother of Outer Heaven Resistance member Diane. Although a member of the resistance himself, he did not share the same enthusiasm as his younger sister and only participated out of necessity. He answered three of Solid Snake's radio calls, the first time when Snake received Diane's frequency number, and later when he fought Shotmaker and Fire Trooper. He also grew more and more annoyed whenever Snake tried to contact Diane in regards to advice to defeating certain bosses. Former FSLN Comandante Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) A former Sandinista Comandante, he was the father of Amanda Valenciano Libre and Chico. He witnessed Augusto César Sandino's exploits as a young boy, and thus often passed on stories of him, and how he was eventually assassinated by the Somoza regime. He fought alongside Sandino during his revolution, but then retired, married, and had children. However, some Sandinista students came to his house and, although he didn't officially join, he did help them escape from la Guardia. However, it came at the cost of la Guardia barging into his house and interrogating him, trashing his house. He still kept quiet, but his wife left him, having been fed up. In 1973, he escaped with the Sandinista students over the mountainous border of Costa Rica after they were driven out by la Guardia. However, he attempted to hide it from his children as he did not wish for them to get hurt. Despite this, Amanda and Chico joined his FSLN unit. Later, he was contacted by the KGB, offering to help back their revolution. He ultimately agreed, although Amanda notes that it was a very hard decision for him to make. He also, as part of allowing the KGB to back their revolution, he and his men also had to operate a drug purification plant supplied by the KGB to smuggle and sell drugs to the United States in an effort to gain the funds for their revolution, something that they were ashamed of. He was killed a year later by the Peace Sentinels. Trivia According to Chico, during a mission briefing file regarding photography tips in Paparazzi missions, the former FSLN Comandante used to talk about rangefinder cameras. Behind the scenes Design sketches included in a promotional art booklet for Peace Walker, on Chico's page, indicated that the former FSLN Commandante had brown hair. Drago Pettrovich Madnar double Appearances: Metal Gear The Drago Pettrovich Madnar double was an imposter posing as the real Dr. Madnar during Operation Intrude N313. The Outer Heaven personnel anticipated that Solid Snake would most likely attempt to track down Dr. Madnar in the second building's basement, so they replaced him with a decoy double while they transferred him to the second floor. Snake attempted to free him, thinking that he was Dr. Madnar. However, he revealed the ruse and activated a pit trap beneath him and fell to his death, hoping to take Snake with him. Snake managed to evade the trap, however. The Boss's sleeper agent Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) The Boss's sleeper agent was a formerly CIA-employed sleeper agent that America placed in the Soviet Union. Due to The Boss's efforts in trying to prevent a nuclear war by communicating and negotiating to Moscow insurgents, America planted him within the OKB-1 design bureau, where he sent massive amounts of technical data to NASA about various Soviet projects for them to sabotage or destroy. By 1960, however, most of his paycheck was cut out by the CIA and pocketed. Seeing that the decreased amount was not enough for him to risk his life over, he defected completely to the Soviet Union. In addition, he also attempted to send forged documents about the Sputnik V, although The Boss noticed an inconsistency in the document, namely the fact that there was a strange tube within the Sputnik V design plans. Two years later, The Boss found out that The Sorrow was the one who turned her sleeper agent against her, although The Sorrow did not know that she was the one who planted the spy. Jennifer's brother Appearances: Metal Gear He was among the soldiers captured at the onset of the Outer Heaven Uprising, held in a prison constantly monitored by Outer Heaven security. His sister Jennifer infiltrated the Outer Heaven fortress by posing as a member of the medical staff in an attempt to rescue him. At some point, he and two other prisoners of war ended up under Dirty Duck's watch, to which they ended up being used as human shields by the latter. He tells Solid Snake how to escape Outer Heaven after he is rescued from Dirty Duck. Big Shell environmental conservation group VIP Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only) A VIP supposedly belonging to a major conservation group involved with the offshore decontamination facility Big Shell. The Colonel told Raiden that the VIP was held hostage while on an inspection tour during the Sons of Liberty's armed takeover of the facility in 2009. However, Richard Ames later revealed that the inspection tour was to check Arsenal Gear's progress. It's likely that the VIP never existed. Representative of the Secretary of Defense Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker The representative of the Secretary of Defense was called in to decide on whether to retaliate against Russia after ballistic trajectory data arrived at NORAD making it seem as though Russia was going to nuke the United States. As the President and most of his staff were out of the United States for the SALT II talks at Vladivostok, he, some of the members of the war room, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff were forced to make the decision themselves. However, when Big Boss called the Chairman to explain that the missile data was actually faked data leaked by the CIA station chief of Central America, and attempted to give proof of his identity, the representative was reluctant to believe Big Boss, trying to tell the Chairman that it's a trick. However, he did not realize that the story was actually true due to the Chairman being the Army Chief of Staff in the event Big Boss referred to. When the Chairman attempted to abort the nuclear strike, the representative held him at gunpoint, and he and the other members of the war room ended up mutinying until Peace Walker sacrificed herself. Behind the scenes He was voiced by the late Takeshi Aono in the Japanese version, the voice actor for Roy Campbell. The character's voice actor in the English version is not credited. Negotiator Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) A negotiator was a person Big Boss knew that was able to help government officials in regards to matters when the Militaires Sans Frontieres was not willing to take their job, such as things more political in nature. Big Boss suggested to Galvez that he tell the Costa Rican government in San Jose that Big Boss can provide them with this negotiator to deal with the issue of the mysterious paramilitary group invading Costa Rica after Galvez tried to claim that the government had its hands tied at its back, when trying to refuse the mission. Kazuhira Miller's mother The mother of Kazuhira Miller. She originally lived in Tokyo, but she lost her parents during World War II on March 10th, 1945, when America bombed Tokyo with 381,300 cluster bombs, leaving a third of Tokyo in ruin due to most houses in Japan being made of wood at the time. She then went to live with her cousin in Yokosuka for the remaining period of the war. After America won by bombing Hiroshima and Nagasaki, she, in her mid-teens, as well as her cousin had to survive the post war period after American soldiers occupied the town the only way they knew how, by servicing the troops. Because of her job, this resulted in her sleeping with a GHQ officer under the command of General Whitney named Colonel Miller. She was treated like a wife to Miller, with a picture of them being taken and then received money from Miller before he ceases contact with her when he left for his homeland, America. Their son was born after he left, and she named him Kazuhira because she viewed him as her hope of peace in post-war Japan. As a consequence of his father leaving Japan before he was born, he was also considered to not be a Japanese citizen due to his father being unknown in the family register. She then used the money Miller left her to open a shop selling cigarettes for American soldiers stationed in Japan. Later on, STDs she received due to her job left her ill and slowly losing her memory, resulting in her retiring to her sickbed as well as Kazuhira running the shop for her. Eventually, her son left for college in America so he'd meet his father without her permission. Four years later, he returned to Japan, and because of her STDs ravaging her mind so much, she forgot who Kazuhira was. She was eventually given hospital payments by her son while the latter joined the JSDF until she died three years later. MSF Drill Instructor The Militaires Sans Frontieres drill instructor is a member of the Militaires Sans Frontieres who runs the various drills during MSF's training regimen. As expected of a drill sergeant, he is loud, quick, and sharp with the trainees, sometimes sarcastically suggesting that the trainees kill themselves immediately if they stand around like an idiot in front of the enemy to drive the point home about the essentials of changing positions. Despite this, as well as the various MSF members' abandoning their countries, the drill instructor has a surprisingly high amount of patriotism, as he possesses a tattoo of a heart with the words "Love of country" on his left arm.Seen on concept artwork of him in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book. When on duty for drill instructing the MSF members during their training regimen, he wears the standard MSF Jungle Fatigues uniform. Eastern Bloc Despot Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (mentioned only) The unnamed Eastern Bloc Despot was rumored to have used Big Boss as a guinea pig in Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar's Snatcher project. He provided Big Boss with cybernetic body parts to compensate for the injuries he received in Outer Heaven. Behind the scenes The Eastern Bloc Despot was only mentioned by George Kasler in an optional radio call to Solid Snake in regards to a rumor as to how Big Boss survived. It is unknown whether he did indeed resusicate Big Boss, or even if the Eastern Bloc Despot actually existed. However, the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database does mention the project in question. Navy Captain Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty The unnamed Navy Captain had the nuclear football handcuffed to his wrist when President Johnson visited the Big Shell. He was later killed by Vamp who slit his throat. Fortune then took the Captain's nuclear football. Puerto del Alba radioman Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker A radioman under the employ of the CIA Peace Sentinels who was stationed at the Puerto del Alba supply facility. The radioman reported to a soldier who was manning the docks about having managed to break a prisoner regarding Target 500, and also was told that the "spears" were loaded onto the cargo and were prepared to be delivered, having cleared point bravo. Naked Snake, having overheard the exchange after stumbling on the beaten prisoner while infiltrating the supply facility, promptly attacked the radioman and restrained him after he hung up. Interrogating the radioman by stun rod-point, Naked Snake learned from him that the cargo was headed to a facility within the Irazu mountain region, although Snake punched the radioman into a box filled with film badges after being distracted by the sound of Chrysalis taking off, having been programmed to find Target 500 earlier, and was then shocked by Snake by the stun rod into unconsciousness. Because they couldn't risk either his waking up and thus alerting the Peace Sentinels, or someone within the Peace Sentinels discovering his unconscious body and thus alerting the group to their presence, members of Naked Snake's private military group, the Militaires Sans Frontieres, brought him out of the facility and fultoned him out while he was still knocked out. He then joined the MSF. Behind the scenes Because of Peace Walker reusing character designs in gameplay, his appearance in Extra Ops 010 resembled that of the regular CIA mercenaries (the ones in orange jackets) instead of the design given when Naked Snake encountered him in the cutscene at the end of the Tutorial/Opening mission. Likewise, as the place he was working in was not a playable area, he was placed below the balcony near a wall. Max Smithson Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Max Smithson was the editor of Megasurprises magazine. He allegedly sent an optical disc to Gary McGolden, one of the writers of the magazine, although his editors note revealed that, although what Gary McGolden said for most of the book was true, he wasn't the one who sent the disc to him. African soldier (Army of the Devil) Appearances: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance viral videos. An unnamed African soldier was a member of the Army of the Devil led by then-teenaged Solidus Snake. He told Raiden (then known as Jack) shortly after his injection that from now on, he will follow them as a soldier. Later on, he helped restrain Raiden when forcing him to watch violent war footage under Solidus' command. Given his presence alongside Solidus, he was likely to be one of the high-ranking members of the Army of the Devil. Behind the scenes The African soldier first appeared in the "Arm" trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance in a flashback to when Solidus ordered a physician to inject Jack, who was then a child, with a syringe containing an unknown substance. Physician (Army of the Devil) An unnamed physician was a member of the Army of the Devil led by then-teenaged Solidus Snake. After Jack was brought in to the area that the Army of the Devil was stationed at, he was ordered by Solidus to inject Raiden with a syringe (It's also implied that the physician does this frequently). Afterwards, he helped restrain Jack when forcing him to watch violent war footage under Solidus' command. Behind the scenes The physician first appeared in the "Arm" trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance in a flashback to when Solidus ordered him to inject Jack, who was then a child, with a syringe containing an unknown substance. Non-canon characters Colonel Vermon CaTaffy Appearances: Metal Gear manual (NES version), Snake's Revenge manual A character referenced in the instruction manual for the NES version of Metal Gear, who is identified as the game's antagonist. He is described as a "shepherd boy, who grew up on the remote banks of the Sam Sam River in outer Mongolia with his 27 sisters" before becoming the leader of Outer Heaven. It should be noted that the character of Vermon CaTaffy is only mentioned in the manual and does not actually appear in the game (where the leader of Outer Heaven is revealed to be Big Boss at the end), nor was CaTaffy mentioned in the Japanese manual for the Famicom version, as he is a product of the game's localization. It is believed that his name is a parody of Muammar al-Gaddafi. In the English manual, he was also mentioned to have kept trained killer scorpions at Desert 2, even though the original game implies that those were actually wild scorpions. CaTaffy is mentioned again in Snake's Revenge on the back of the game's package, where he is the one donated Metal Gear to the game's new antagonist, Higharolla Kockamamie, and was allegedly responsible for the deaths of two of Snake's friends. The manual and game doesn't clarify who these friends were. Other than the manuals for Metal Gear and Snake's Revenge, the only other time CaTaffy was given a mention was in the Worlds of Power novelization, which was based on the localized NES manuals. Commander South Appearances: Metal Gear manual (NES version) A character referenced in the instruction manual for the NES version of Metal Gear. He is identified as the commander of FOXHOUND and Solid Snake's commanding officer, a role served by Big Boss in the actual game. Like Vermon CaTaffy, he is a creation of the game's English localization and was never mentioned in the Japanese manual. His name is believed to be a play on Oliver North. Besides the manual, Commander South was mentioned in only one other source, the Worlds of Power novelization, which was based on the localized NES manuals. Higharolla Kockamamie Appearances: Snake's Revenge manual A character mentioned in the instruction manual of the NES game Snake's Revenge. Described by the manual as a terrorist from the country of Teristan and the eight-times recipient of the "Merciless Man of the Year," his stronghold Fortress Fanatic is located at the outskirts of Ishkabibil. Like Vermon CaTaffy, Kockamamie is not mentioned in the game at all and the ultimate antagonist is a cybernetic version of Big Boss. While Snake's Revenge was never released in Japan, the game was developed by a Japanese staff, so it can be assumed that Kockamamie was a creation of the game's localization, much like CaTaffy. His name is believed to be a play on Ayatollah Khomeini. Solid Snake's companions Appearances: Metal Gear (NES version) In the NES version of Metal Gear, Snake performs an air insertion by skydiving and parachuting into the jungle with three other soldiers, who disappear after landing. It is possible that they were intended to be the three Resistance contacts Schneider, Diane, and Jennifer, despite having already infiltrated Outer Heaven in the original MSX2 game, though this is not made clear. Twin Shot Appearances: Metal Gear (NES version) In the NES version of Metal Gear, Twin Shot are a pair of gunners that Snake faced on the rooftop of Building No. 1. Snake dispatched them with a grenade launcher. Behind the scenes Twin Shot replaced the Hind D that was present in the MSX2 version. FOXHOUND helicopter pilot Appearances: Snake's Revenge An unnamed helicopter pilot was involved in Solid Snake's mission in the non canon sequel, Snake's Revenge. He was first seen deploying FOXHOUND agents Solid Snake, Nick Myer, and John Turner into their entry point in the Jungle near Fortress Fanatic, knowing the route to get there. After the infiltration was completed, he called Snake supplying the outline of the mission before telling Snake to contact his comrades in the mission for more details. After Snake sank an enemy tanker containing mass-produced versions of Metal Gear VRC, the helicopter pilot picked him up before Snake sank with the ship. The helicopter pilot informed him that there was a more powerful Metal Gear being developed in the area, and that Nick Myer went missing in addition to John Turner. After Snake defeated the leader of Fortress Fanatic, Big Boss, and learned about Metal Gear 2 being activated, the helicopter pilot opened fire on the reinforced door to the bunker containing Metal Gear 2, after Solid Snake marked it with a smoke bomb. GAKO Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looked like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore the Gako camouflage. During the San Hieronymo Incident, he was known to have provided Big Boss's resistance with GA-KOs (the toy duck shown on his camo), which could be used to distract enemies. Behind the scenes The Gako Camo soldier is an unlockable character in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The Gako camouflage is from Metal Gear Solid 3. Hidechan soldier Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore a Hidechan radio camouflaged uniform. Behind the scenes The Hidechan soldier was a bonus soldier supplied to various players in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. He wore a uniform with the words Hidechan Radio, advertising the Hidechan radio show relating to projects relating to Kojima Productions. In the ntsc version, he could be unlocked via password, but in the Japanese versions of the game, the player had to win him in a deathmatch tournament during a 2007 national convention at Japan. Two-Han Princess soldier Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore a Two-Han Princess uniform. Behind the scenes The Two-Han Princess soldier was a bonus soldier supplied to various players in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. He wore a uniform that was colored pink and had the words Two-han Princess written on the back, advertising the radio show "Two-Han Princess" airing on Hidechan radio. In the ntsc version, he could be unlocked via password. Dengeki PlayStation soldier Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore a Dengeki PlayStation magazine camouflaged uniform. Behind the scenes The Dengeki PlayStation soldier was a bonus soldier supplied to various Japanese players in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. He wore a white/gray uniform with various yellow figures all over the uniform and the words Dengeki PlayStation on the front, advertising the magazine "Dengeki PlayStation," a Japanese gaming magazine that primarily focuses on games of the Playstation line of consoles made by Sony (such as the first PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Portable). In the Japanese versions of the game, the player could unlock him by implementing a special passcode. Famitsu soldier Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore a Famitsu magazine camouflaged uniform. Behind the scenes The Famitsu soldier was a bonus soldier supplied to various Japanese players in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. He wore a pink uniform with the Japanese katakana for "Famitsu", advertising "Famitsu," a gaming magazine that was originally exclusive for games on the Family Computer, the Japanese equivalent to the Nintendo Entertainment System, but became widespread for all videogaming products. In the Japanese version, players can gain the soldier by implementing a special passcode. Unlock Arms soldier Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore a Unlock Arms magazine camouflaged uniform. Behind the scenes The Unlock Arms soldier was a bonus soldier supplied to various Japanese players in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. He wore a green camouflage uniform with the words "Unlock Arms" on the front, advertising "Unlock Arms," a Japanese magazine relating to military equipment around the world. In the Japanese version, it can be unlocked by inplementing a special passcode. Trenya Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Biography Trenya is a member of the Felynes species. An adventurous Felynes treasure hunter. He appears before Big Boss in his boat, causing Big Boss to instinctively point his gun out of shock. Trenya then responds that Big Boss shouldn't point his gun at him. Big Boss then is even further surprised that the enigmatic creature is apparently a talking cat. He then asks Big Boss if he happened to be a hunter (presumably referring to Monster Hunters), and introduces himself to Big Boss. Trenya then explains that if Big Boss is a hunter, he can take him to an island inhabited by rare creatures, thinking that Big Boss would "get a kick out of hunting them." Big Boss is shocked to learn that there are apparently creatures rarer than a talking cat. Trenya then remarks that the creatures are even bigger on the island, real monsters. Big Boss then states that he is not a hunter. Trenya thought he must have been a hunter due to his "killer eyes" and was shocked to learn that he wasn't. Trenya remarks disappointment that Big Boss refused, as he apparently travelled all the way from Pokke Farm only to have no customers for his Monster Hunting sale thus far. Big Boss then remarks that he has things to do, so he'd need to find someone else to do Monster Hunting. Trenya then asks if Big Boss will at least listen to his sales pitch: On the island, there are rare monsters that drop amazing stuff when they are defeated, stuff that is guaranteed to be pretty handy, as well as suggesting that Big Boss try to take a look when he has time. If Big Boss decides to do it, he'll ferry him over to the island. Big Boss then decides it is "purrfect." Behind the scenes Trenya is a character from Capcom's Monster Hunter series as part of a cross-promotional gimmick. After unlocking him, Big Boss, and some friends, can go over to the island to hunt several Monster Hunter related enemies. Also, even though Trenya is explicitly referred to as a talking cat by several characters, his actual vocal speech is that of regular meows translated by subtitles. No. 4 A mysterious person who gave instructions via Codec in the VR Special Stages missions. Upon completing the missions, No. 4 will also congratulate the player, and refer to him/her as "Jack," implying that No. 4 worked for the Patriots, and that the VR Special Stages were actually a means to train Raiden to become better than Snake as an insurance policy should he turn against them. Roddy Louiz Appearances: Metal Gear Acid 2 Roddy Louiz was one of Snake's comrades from the Serena Republic, who escaped with him to the United States due to being framed for the murder of the new Secretary of State by the drug lord Escobar, after destroying a drug plant and escaping with $15 million dollars. He was eventually detained by the FBI, although he and his comrades were eventually released after Snake participated in the investigation of SaintLogic's unethical research. Dave Copeland Appearances: Metal Gear Acid 2 Dave Copeland was one of Snake's comrades from the Serena Republic, who escaped with him to the United States due to being framed for the murder of the new Secretary of State by the drug lord Escobar, after destroying a drug plant and escaping with $15 million dollars. He was eventually detained by the FBI, although he and his comrades were eventually released after Snake participated in the investigation of SaintLogic's unethical research. Consuela Alvarez Appearances: Metal Gear Acid 2 Consuela Alvarez was one of Snake's comrades from the Serena Republic. A resistance fighter, she discovered Snake at some point after he was wounded by a newer model and enlisted him into aiding her in toppling the military regime headed by General Delgado. She was initially shocked that he was a mercenary, although she ended up even more shocked when it became apparent that he was also amnesiac. Three years afterwards, Snake was framed for the murder of the new secretary of state of Serena by the drug lord Escobar. She escaped with him to the United States afterwards, also destroying a drug plant and escaping with $15 million dollars. She was eventually detained by the FBI, although she and his comrades were eventually released after Snake participated in the investigation of SaintLogic's unethical research. Escobar Appearances: Metal Gear Acid 2 Escobar was the name of a notorious drug lord. He murdered the new secretary of state Mr. Perez, and framed Snake, Consuela Alvarez, Dave Copeland, and Roddy Louiz for the deed seemingly as revenge for their stealing $15 million in Drug money from him as well as destroying a Drug plant. He also paid off several officials in the Serena Republic for them to request Snake's deportation back to Serena so he could either kill Snake on the spot or torture and then kill him. In actuality, the real reason Escobar had Snake and the others framed was because the DOD Joint Chiefs General Wiseman ordered him to do so, as he wanted a criminal to pin the blame on the destruction of the SaintLogic facility in the initial plan to recover the Lucindia file, as Wiseman had allowed Escobar to do his drug work in exchange for kidnapping various children in South America and Africa for SaintLogic to use as test subjects. Behind the scenes Escobar is most likely named after Pablo Escobar, the notorious Colombian "founder" of narco-terrorism. ''Snake Tales Captain O'Brien O'Brien was a United States Navy Captain. He attempted to use Vamp, a Dead Cell member who was tasked by Colonel Jackson to make the public wrongfully believe that Jackson was framed, in an agenda to tame Vamp and Dead Cell. He lied to Snake about Scott Dolph's prison being "watertight" in order to keep the illusion. He also ordered Vamp, as a test to his loyalty, to kill Dolph. However, he met his demise when threatening Vamp that he'll further frame Dead Cell if he doesn't comply. In his single appearance in Snake Tales, O'Brien's character model reuses that of the Navy Captain from the Plant chapter of ''Metal Gear Solid 2. In addition, depending on how much time the player takes to find him, O'Brien will either die after telling Snake that Dolph's prison is "watertight," or live long enough to inform Snake that Vamp is being deceived as well. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Lists